Ending the Rain
by Wasabi-kun
Summary: Gray and Juvia have been through a lot together. Be it the Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart, they've stuck it out. Juvia has always held an unrequited love for Gray, but now her greatest dream is finally coming true.


**Hi, this is Wasabi-kun! I'm here with my very first one-shot ever! Yay me! I'd like to apologize if you were looking forward to a new chapter of one of my other fics, but I _had_ to type this up. It came to me in a dream.  
**

**If you love Gruvia, then I'm sure you'll like this. Also, there may be a hint of other pairings, too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ending the Rain

Juvia Lockser walked down the aisle, tears streaking her otherwise beautiful face. She clutched the bouquet in her hands tightly as teardrops fell onto her dainty hands. Her elegant white dress skimmed the grass as she walked fluidly over dark red rose petals. '_It's...it's just as Juvia has always imagined..._'

The water woman's partner said nothing as he escorted her down the aisle, though his eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over. As the two walked, people in the seats were gasping at the bride's beauty. Everyone in Fairy Tail sat in the front-most rows, so they had to turn to see her. Indeed, she was stunning.

Her blue hair had grown out naturally, so the tips hair were slightly curled, and she wore a stunning white strapless dress with a short train at the back. A beautiful veiled tiara sat on her head, glittering in the bright sunlight that seemed to accompany her. She wore no make up, her natural beauty prominent enough for all to see.

Juvia looked up at the altar, which seemed so far away in her eyes, though it was a mere meter away in reality. Her bridesmaids smiled brightly at her, Levy and Mira dabbing away tears from their eyes and Erza trying to hold back tears and failing. Lucy, the maid-of-honor, had a giant smile on her face and huge tears in her eyes, though she seemed to be refraining from crying for the bride's sake. Juvia made eye contact with her and Lucy nodded encouragingly, even going so far as to move her hand in a beckoning motion.

Juvia, taking heart from the small act of encouragement, smiled and continued walking, her eyes now dry. Her resolve faltered, though, as she looked up at the groom and his men. Elfman stood sobbing behind Jellal, who had allowed a small smile to grace his lips. The best man stood next to the groom, his usually spiky pink hair combed down, his grin as infectious and childish as ever. Then Juvia's eyes traveled over her soon-to-be husband.

His black hair was uncombed, his hands fingering nervously over the neck of his tuxedo. His dark eyes were nervous, but as they made contact with Juvia's, they were filled with another emotion that completely overrode the previous one. His hands stilled and he smiled at her lovingly. Juvia could feel her face heating up as she continued looking at her groom. '_Juvia is...Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama..._'

Juvia finally stepped up to the altar, but not before turning to hug her escort tightly and whispering, "Thank you, Gajeel." He nodded before pushing her away lightly and joining the other groomsmen, a tear finally making its way down his face. A certain Solid Script mage smiled at him, tears in her own eyes, and mouthed to him, 'I saw that, tough guy.'

As soon as Juvia let go of Gajeel and settled herself at the altar, the priest started his sermon. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony..." Juvia could barely listen to the priest's speech, as her eyes were lost in her handsome fiancé's. She began to pay more attention, though, when the priest made a surprising announcement. "...the groom has written his own vows."

Juvia stood there, stunned, as Gray began to recite his vows. "Juvia, we met as enemies on a rainy day a few years ago. It was the most important day of my life, because that was the day I met you. Our relationship was weird and awkward to start out, but as we started going on more adventures and seeing each other every day when you joined the guild, our bond grew stronger. I was a foolish kid back then."

"But I know now what I didn't know then. Juvia Lockser, I love you. I want to love you for the rest of our lives. I want to have a family with you. I will protect and take care of our family with my own hands. I will never cheat on you or leave you. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. As long as we live, I will love you."

Juvia could feel tears flowing from her eyes, though she didn't remember when she started crying. The priest carried on with the ceremony, ignoring the bride's tears, and they finally got to the 'I do'. Juvia was still crying as she said, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gray snatched Juvia into his arms and proceeded to kiss the life out of her, to which Juvia replied enthusiastically. This wasn't a chaste, modest kiss like most weddings would have. This was a deep, passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that makes kids say, "Ew, gross!"

The kind of kiss that fit for Fairy Tail.

The happy couple that were sucking face broke apart as wolf whistles and catcalls came from the audience; both of them were breathing hard with flushed faces. '_J-Juvia is so embarrassed!_' She squealed as she was picked up into a princess carry by her handsome ice prince. Her face turned an even darker shade of embarrassment as he carried her down the aisle to the horse-drawn carriage.

Her husband set her down gently in the seat beside him, a huge smile on his face as he kissed her again. It was then that Juvia remembered. She pulled open the top window of the carriage and smiled at all of their friends, tears in both men's and women's eyes. Gray stood next to her, calling out to their friends as they congratulated the duo. Juvia turned around and threw her bouquet behind her, listening as women jostled each other around for a good spot to catch it. A few screams and audible grumbling was heard, which told Juvia that they were done.

She turned to find a shocked Lucy staring at the bouquet in her hands. Juvia smiled at the blonde, but before she could say anything, Gray pulled her back into the carriage. After a few minutes of tussling, which everyone outside could hear, Gray popped up again with Juvia, both of their hair messed up and cheeks flushed. Gray raised a hand, in which a garter was visibly seen. He smiled as the men catcalled and whistled.

Gray threw the garter into the throng of men. Even he didn't expect what happened next, though. It flew past the many hands reaching up to grab it, and fell into the hands of someone who didn't even seem to be participating. Everyone turned to see who it was, and an audible gasp came from every person except one, who was still too shocked at her good (or bad) fortune.

Natsu Dragneel stared at the lacy thing in his hand as people began slapping him on the back, cheering, and congratulating him. The crowd was loud, and that was when Lucy finally snapped back into herself. She looked over at the source of the noise, the delicate bouquet still wrapped in her hand. She saw Natsu, then she saw what was in his hand. A garter. Correction, _the_ garter.

Natsu looked over at Lucy, whose face had gone completely red as Levy began giggling and teasing the blonde mage about Natsu. Then he felt his own face heat up as he realized what his friends were saying about him and Lucy. He jumped and began to yell back, stuttering as his face turned redder and redder.

Juvia and Gray leaned out the side windows, each with their own message for their friends. To Lucy, Juvia said, "Juvia wishes Lucy good luck with Natsu-san!" To Natsu, Gray said, "Have fun dating Lucy, ya hear?" Both blonde and pink-haired mages glared at the couple, their faces red, and yelled in sync, "I am _not_ dating him/her!"

The carriage took off and the couple laughed and waved as they traveled farther and farther away. Gray hugged Juvia and they settled into a comfortably sleepy silence. Juvia nodded off, thinking about her beloved Gray and their future together. Then she thought back to her past and the day that changed her life.

It all started when he ended the rain.

* * *

**So, how was it? Reviews are welcome! That is, if you _want_ to review.**

**A heads-up for some of my readers: I'm going to be joining a writing contest hosted by Mrs. HopeEstheism, so if any of you guys are interested in writing or you want to try something challenging, feel free to look her up! I've got her forum page right here: forum/The_NEW_Fairy_Tail_Writing_Challenges/116286/  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
